callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Helicopter
A helicopter is a type of aircraft that is lifted and propelled by one or more horizontal rotors, with each rotor consisting of one or more rotor blades. Unlike most fixed wing aircraft, helicopters do not need to be moving forward to remain airborne, and are capable of hovering in place. In Call of Duty Helicopters are only present in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. The helicopters that appear are the Mi-24 "Hind", Mi-28 "Havoc", Mi-8 "Hip", AH-1W(4B) "SuperCobra", MH-53 "Pave Low", UH-60 "Black Hawk", MH-6 "Little Bird", CH-46 "Sea Knight", and the AH-64 "Apache". In the single-player campaign, the player interacts with friendly helicopters by using them for transportation and fire support. Enemy helicopters are often avoided, although the player may engage them. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare personnel]] In multiplayer, an attack helicopter (the AH-1 SuperCobra for SAS/Marines and the Mi-24 for OpFor/Spetsnaz) can be summoned to provide fire support for your team with a 7-kill streak. Once summoned, the helicopter will follow a pattern circling around the map once, looping back to where it started, and then will leave. Helicopters will search for and kill any enemies with machine guns and rarely rockets (it is possible, albeit rare, to be team killed by a friendly helicopter in hardcore game modes). Helicopter support will not stack; a player who has achieved a 7-kill streak will have to wait until the current helicopter leaves or is shot down to call in a new helicopter. Lower tier air support (i.e. UAV and airstrike) can be activated at same time a helicopter is active. The helicopter will leave after approximately 2 minutes at most, but can leave earlier. Helicopters have 1100 hit points. They will take 30% damage from bullets until they have lost 550 hit points, where they will take full damage from bullets. Helicopters will also use evasive maneuvers after losing 550 hit points, and will attack and move faster during evasive maneuvers. Shooting down a helicopter is an option, with the RPG and light machine guns being the most effective weapons. One hit from an RPG rocket will deal 1000 damage, 91% of a helicopter's hit points. A player with an RPG and the Sonic Boom perk (which increases the damage of the RPG by 25%) will deal 1250 damage to a helicopter with one hit from an RPG rocket, thus destroying it. Mounted M249 machine guns are also effective, often more so than RPGs, as it can easily take down a helicopter in around 5 seconds. Players should remember that although a helicopter will never open fire without line of sight, it will often continue firing at a player who has taken cover, and its bullets penetrate most surfaces. While the AH-1 SuperCobra and the Mi-24 Hind helicopters are identical in performance, the Mi-24 is much larger than the AH-1, making it a MUCH easier target for RPGs, while it is harder to hit the AH-1 unless its very close to the RPG user. A helicopter will assess certain factors when deciding which players to engage (factors not listed in any particular order): *Distance between the enemy and the helicopter; helicopters will attack closer targets first *Whether the player has attacked the helicopter before; helicopters prefer to attack the player who most recently attacked them *The weapon an enemy player is using; a helicopter is more likely to attack an enemy player with a LMG-Sniper Rifle-Assault Rifle-SMG-Shotgun. Contrary to popular belief, carrying RPGs does not increase the chance of a helicopter shooting you. *Player stats for the current game, such as kill-to-death ratio; a helicopter will likely attack an enemy player with a high kill-to-death ratio The kill-to-death ratio and the number of points seem to be the most important factors in deciding who will be attacked. In multiplayer, if shot down (either with an RPG or automatic weapon), the helicopter's tail will explode, causing the chopper to spin out of control, eventually exploding just outside the map, always in the same place, regardless of where it was destroyed. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 features five helicopter related kill streaks: Care Package When the player calls in a Care Package, it will be delivered by an MH-6 Little Bird helicopter. This Helicopter can be destroyed, but yields no points however shooting it down will count towards Cold Blooded pro challenges. Destroying the helicopter is hard because it moves very fast. Sentry Gun The Sentry Gun is also delivered by an MH-6 Little Bird helicopter. Attack Helicopter icon.]] The Attack Helicopter returns as a 7-kill streak reward and is identical to its Call of Duty 4 counterpart in appearance. It is considered more effective than it's Call of Duty 4 counter-part, but with the addition of the Harrier Strike, it is far less used. It appears to fire FMJ rounds, as evidenced by the sound it makes when the bullets impact. The Attack Helicopter's main weakness is its lack of flares. A single Javelin, Stinger missile (or two AT4, RPG-7 missiles) will bring it down, as well as a single Predator Missile. It will also linger around for a little longer than its Call of Duty 4 counterpart. Task Force 141, Rangers, and SEALs use the AH-1W(4B) Super Cobra. Militia, OpFor, and Spetsnaz use the Mi-24 Hind. This killstreak can be very effective on maps that have a lot of buildings such as Invasion and Karachi as the attack helicopter moves a considerable amount meaning it is quite hard sometimes when players armed with Stinger missles try to take them down. Pave Low The MH-53 Pave Low is a more heavily armored helicopter sporting two machine guns and unlocked after nine kills. It has one flare for breaking missile lock, and appears to use FMJ ammunition. It takes more gunfire than the Attack Helicopter to destroy, but when the flare has been spent, it only needs one Stinger/Javelin shot. Chopper Gunner The Chopper Gunner is unlocked at eleven kills and is user controlled via a laptop. Rangers, Navy SEALs, and Task Force 141 receive an AH-64D Apache; Spetsnaz, OpFor, and Militia receive an Mi-28 Havoc. The player is vulnerable to attack, but can prioritize his targets and even spot out enemies normally hidden by Cold-Blooded (though they won't be marked with a red box like all other players). The player cannot control any other part of the helicopter, though the Pilot-AI will usually maneuver into a position to give the player a clear shot and will even target those out in the open. The Chopper Gunner is often defaulted to as the best in-game vehicle killstreak. It has one flare for diverting locked-on missiles, but only needs one Stinger/Javelin missile to take it down after the flare has been used. Trivia *If the player dies and calls in his support chopper gunner in Call of Duty 4, the choppers kills will count for the next killstreaks. *Although extremely rare, it is possible to get killed by the helicopter's rocket when it fires. *The helicopters in Modern Warfare 2 do not attack players based on their choice of weapons. This is because the classes have been rearranged and shotguns (considered the least threatening in Call of Duty 4) are now a secondary weapon. *When TF 141, Navy SEALS and Rangers call in an attack helicopter, an AH-1 Cobra appears. The Spetsnaz, Militia and OpFor will call in a Mi-24 'Hind'. *If you call in an attack helicopter while an enemy Harrier is in the air, the Harrier will fire rockets at it until it is destroyed. Thus calling in any type of helicopter (Attack Helicopter, Pave Low, Chopper Gunner (excluding Care Package Little Birds)) is not advised while the Harrier is airborne. *Although the Attack Helicopter is similar to the Chopper Gunner, the Chopper Gunner was given flares while the Attack Helicopter was not. *In the Modern Warfare era, four of the six main playable characters were shot down in a helicopter and survived. Glitches *Sometimes, on the map Bloc, when a chopper is shot down, it will start to spin through the buildings and then explode. It is probable that helicopters were never meant to interact with solid objects. *Sometimes, on the map District, the player can melee the helicopter. This is easily done when it flies extremely low near the market place. *Prior to the Stimulus Package patch, when a enemy helicopter was shot down (not completely destroyed), enemy players with Cold-Blooded could shoot the helicopter with any weapon and unlock Cold-Blooded Pro quickly, as each bullet hitting the crashing helicopter counted as "destroying" it. This was commonly exploited with machine guns. Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards